A common problem faced by caregivers and parents of an infant, particularly a young infant, is that the infant typically is unable to keep a blanket over a lower portion of the infant while the infant is asleep. This arises because the infant may move around during sleep or kick off the blanket. This can result in the infant becoming cold during sleep and therefore waking, requiring the attention of an adult to re-cover the infant. In more serious cases, the blanket can be moved up over the face of the infant or the infant may slip down under the blanket thus increasing the risk of overheating and suffocation of the infant.
A further problem commonly faced by caregivers and parents of infants is that the infant may roll over onto its stomach during sleep thus also increasing the risk of suffocation. Also, the infant may roll over during sleep and wedge their face against the side of a cot in which it sleeps, again increasing the risk of suffocation.
Yet another problem for caregivers and parents is the possible loss of oxygen and other problems (such as falling out of bed) that may arise for an infant if it moves toward the sides or headboard of bed.
One solution known in the art is to tuck a blanket tightly around an infant and hope that the infant does not have enough strength to remove the blanket. However, there is a risk that the blanket could be tucked too tight and thus restrict the infant's breathing. A further known solution is to simply not cover the infant during sleep, but provide a very warm room in which the infant can sleep. However, the cost of heating a room to a suitable temperature, and maintaining the same, renders such a solution impractical to most parents. Also, the use of heaters to maintain such a temperature increases the risk of fire thus endangering the infant.